kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zack
Zack Fair is a character in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep set to appear in Olympus Coliseum. While his exact role remains unknown, he is shown in scans to be both a boss and D-Link for Terra. He strives to be a hero, teaming up with Ventus to fight off the Unversed. Zack meets Hercules through this Unversed attack, becoming friends with Ventus and harboring a possible crush on Aqua or just flirting with her. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Zack appears in Olympus Coliseum. It is currently unknown what role he will have in the story. Zack has been seen fighting against Terra, used as a Dimension Link, and talking with Ven and later fighting the Unversed alongside him and Hercules. Later, he was seen asking Aqua out on a date. It is because of Hades that Terra and Zack met to begin with. Appearance Zack appears to have been designed after his appearance in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, albeit looking a fair bit younger, and is sporting his original hairstyle of short, thick black spikes with bangs framing his face. His eyes are a bright blue. Likely due to his appearance in Olympus Coliseum, he is wearing armor similar to that of Hercules, though his is grey, as opposed to Hercules's orange. Other than this additional armor, Zack wears his SOLDIER uniform of two silver pauldrons, black gloves, a brown guard over his abdomen that is worn over the armor, two belts over the aforementioned guard, and his blue pants and turtleneck, significantly brighter than Zack's original navy-colored clothing. Zack's brown, knee-high sandals also bear the vague design of his original black, knee-high boots, and he wears black socks underneath them. Small parts of his outfit have had swirls added to them and his physique is slightly different, likely to fit more with the style of Olympus Coliseum. Finally, Zack carries his original SOLDIER sword as a weapon. The SOLDIER's logo is seen both in his sword and in his brown guard, just above the belts. Recent scans have also shown Zack to wear a Gladiator/Spartan style helmet in some instances. Fighting Style Very little is known about Zack's fighting style as of yet. Recent scans have shown him to move at extremely high speeds while slashing with his sword, possibly having a very dangerous and explosive desperation attack. Gallery Image:Terravszack.jpg|Terra and Zack face off. Image:Ven zack OC.jpg|Zack talking to Ventus. Image:Zack_aqua.jpg|Zack asking Aqua out on a date. File:Unversedfight.jpg|Zack fights Unversed along with Phil, Ventus, and Hercules Trivia *Zack is the fourth Final Fantasy character to be introduced at Olympus Coliseum, and the seventh Final Fantasy VII character to appear in Kingdom Hearts. *Because Zack has been redesigned to be in the the same style as the residents of Olympus Coliseum, its possible that it may be his home world. If that is the case, Zack would be the first Final Fantasy character whose home world be one based off a Disney movie, rather than an original Kingdom Hearts world like Traverse Town, Radiant Garden, or Twilight Town. Though until Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is released, whether or not he is from Olympus Coliseum is still up for speculation. *The way Zack asks Aqua out on a date may be an allusion to how he does so to Aerith in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. fr:Zack Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Olympus Coliseum Category:D-Links Category:Characters With Unknown Worlds